


Sinners, Sinners

by AnywherePlace (BrownShrike)



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dumbass Narrator, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Questionable Humor, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/AnywherePlace
Summary: The Nie brothers are madly in love with each other, and sect leader Yao knows it for sure, as well as the rest of the esteemed cultivator community! What a scandal. Or, alternatively, sect leader Yao likes to fantasize about other people (and so does the rest of the esteemed cultivator community). Who knows, really. Takes place sometime during the post-Sunshot Campaign celebrations.
Relationships: Niè Huáisāng/Niè Míngjué
Comments: 51
Kudos: 179
Collections: Mó Dào Zǔ Shī | The Untamed Kink Meme 2020





	Sinners, Sinners

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020) collection. 



> Here's my (...admittedly loose) take on this lovely prompt (see below); I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE but I really did enjoy messing with this idea. I'm tagging this as incest to make it easy to avoid for people who can't stomach incest in any way or form, but honestly it's Schrödinger's incest, meaning that you're 200% free to decide whether it's actually there or not! Oh, also, sect leader Yao and sect leader Ouyang's given names are not canon; I made them up myself.
> 
> To moderators: please deanon me.
> 
> **Prompt:** Okay, but imagine if most everyone else in the cultivation world has at least SOME idea that the Nie clan keeps it in the family? Or maybe it's not quite an open secret, but there's definitely SOMETHING going on there when you look right at it (a very confused WWX at the alluded-to ep. 10 banquet, for example) but there's JUST enough plausible deniability that no one could actually make an accusation (and even if they could, what business is it of theirs?). 
> 
> Outsider POV(s) for this, would prefer not to see actual/explicit Niecest, just implications, and you can play around with Nieyao if that floats your boat. There might not even be anything hinky going on -- maybe that's just how it is in Qinghe, where you dress up your boyfriend in your brother's clothes and headpiece? Up to you! Canon CQL setting, please, PG-13 or under.

Yao Mingjing is a perceptive man if he does say so himself.

His sect may be small, eternally overshadowed by the giants of the cultivating world, but unlike _some_ people, he values manners and decency, thank you very much; because of this, he is also deeply, acutely aware of the more... _unsavory_ ongoings taking place in other clans. The unfortunate circumstances of the esteemed Lan family, the sheer scope of Jin Guangshan's disgraceful promiscuity, the unflattering rumors regarding the late Jiang Fengmian's secret escapades, Heaven bless his courageous but somewhat misguided soul ‒ Yao Mingjing knows this and much more.

Of course, he _also_ knows quite a bit about the glorious Nie sect.

And really, isn't it obvious? During the brutal Sunshot Campaign, Nie Huaisang was... conspicuously absent; and sure, he is still a young man whose military skills leave a lot to be desired, but to be entirely honest, so is Jiang Wanyin, for example ‒ and _yet_. No, Nie Huaisang was hidden safely like a precious jewel, probably somewhere behind the stone walls of the Nie fortress, but now, he is right by Chifeng-zun's side, graceful and utterly charming like a bride, and Chifeng-zun looks satisfied, too.

...yes, like a _bride_.

Yao Mingjing sighs magnanimously into his wine cup. He is fifty, old enough to understand some things, and he has seen all kinds of families in his life. Oh, he does not approve of such acts of immorality ‒ far from it, but at least Nie Mingjue is smart enough to be discreet about his shameful inclination, his ‒ _affection_ for the beautiful Nie Huaisang. In public, he always addresses his brother in a stern, icy tone, full of frustration and barely restrained anger, but behind this façade, there surely is a fiery ocean of illicit passion. From across the hall, Yao Mingjing sees Nie Huaisang whispering something into Nie Mingjue's ear, a playful smile dancing on the boy's pink lips, and he shakes his head. Ah, to be a silent witness to human weakness! He sighs again and turns to Ouyang Yifei, the leader of the Ouyang sect, relatively minor like his own but reasonably respectable.

"The Nie brothers are rather close, aren't they?"

Ouyang Yifei appears to be in the mood for some lively conversation, and nods eagerly. "They are, indeed."

"Makes me wonder sometimes," Yao Mingjing murmurs into his sleeve.

"Tell me about it," Ouyang Yifei agrees, picking a dried jujube from his plate. "It can't be helped, eh? The little one is... He's never been particularly talented, but, _well_."

Yao Mingjing rubs his chin. Yesterday, while walking through a lovely sunlit grove, away from the noisy festivities, he spotted Nie Huaisang; the young man was swimming in the lake alone, relaxed and completely naked. Yao Mingjing managed to hide quickly behind the thick bushes, but even so, his eyes caught a sight of Nie Huaisang's luscious jiggly buttocks, round and white like steamed buns, and in this brief moment of terrifying clarity, he truly comprehended the nature of Nie Mingjue's transgression and tragedy.

"They're pretty impulsive, all of them," Yao Mingjing mutters and takes a thoughtful sip from his cup. "The whole family. Do you remember their father, sect leader Ouyang? I suppose Chifeng-zun simply... lost control one day."

"You think so, sect leader Yao?" Yi Weichun interferes from the left side of the table. His voice is low but indignant. "I'm sure it's the little one. Have you _seen_ his outfits? Always so fancy, always so luxurious... Ribbons and jade rings... I swear he was the one who roped Chifeng-zun into this."

The three men stare silently at Nie Huaisang, who is eating expensive sweets one after another; there is a strange, indecipherable glint in Nie Mingjue's narrow dark eyes.

"Quite the spoiled type," Ouyang Yifei laments quietly. "What he wants, he gets."

"And their hair?" Yi Weichun raises his bony index finger. "Braids can be very elegant, and they certainly suit them both very well, but I'm afraid I don't understand the need for _matching_ braids."

" _Unless_ ," Yao Mingjing adds cryptically, and Ouyang Yifei frowns.

Nie Huaisang giggles happily over something Yao Mingjing can't hear from his spot in the spacious banquet hall, and Nie Mingjue pats him on his back with a snort, then adjusts the silver decorations in Nie Huaisang's silky flowing hair in a gentle, protective gesture.

"It's a horrifying thought, and we shouldn't ponder about it much, but do they..." Ouyang Yifei strokes his thin beard. "Do you believe that they... go _all_ the way?"

" _All_ the way!" Yi Weichun echoes him, aghast.

"Don't let it upset you, sect leader Ouyang," Yao Mingjing replies. "It's not good for your heart. It worries me just as much as it worries you, but..."

"You look dreadfully serious, my dear friends!" Jin Guangshan's hearty laughter booms above their heads. "Why, aren't we celebrating?"

"No, no," Yao Mingjing reassures him hastily. "We are merely... exchanging opinions on the remarkable closeness between the noble Nie brothers."

"Oh," Jin Guangshan says and glances in Nie Mingjue's direction. " _Oh_."

After a long, nervous pause, he squeezes Yao Mingjing's shoulder warmly. "I mean, I know ‒ I _know_. But our valiant Chifeng-zun has done nothing to offend us so far, whatever his... domestic life might be like. I say, brother Yao, do me a favor and don't raise a ruckus over this. Now's not the time. Now's not the time."

"My, brother Jin," Yao Mingjing chuckles. "I would never."

In their corner, Nie Huaisang snatches a tiny cake from under Nie Mingjue's fingers and bites into it, very pleased with himself; his soft cheeks blush with seemingly innocent joy. Nie Mingjue lets out an exasperated sigh but does not reprimand him; _does_ he discipline his brother at all? Do people care about the sacred laws of Heaven in this day and age, or has the world finally plunged into chaos, desperate to destroy itself in a whirlpool of depravity?

A shiver of hot, angry excitement runs down Yao Mingjing's spine.


End file.
